How he Fades
by xEternal Wingx
Summary: Sora and Kairi aren't the only ones with a Nobody. What happens when nobody and somebody meet? The Story formally known as "How the Moon Love Dies"


#Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Squall/Leon (the name Squall is better) or Saïx.

A/N- Is set somewhere before Sora goes to World That Never Was, but before Axel's…return to darkness

- Also this Fic has many references to FFVIII so unless you know the game somewhat, you might get confused but I doubt that.

Slight romance. Implied Leon(Squall)/Saix and Squall/Rinoa

XXXXXXXXXXX

Leon sighed for about the fifth time within an hour. He lay on his back in the middle of the open area of the Postern. Which he had assigned himself to stay at Ansem's study so he could get any kind of useful information out of the computer.

He sadly was the only other besides Cid who understood how to work a computer. Aerith knew very little of computers, the only reason she was able to help destroy the MCP with Sora was because Leon had forgotten he had the disc. Yuffie had no idea how to work a computer and nobody trusted her with one anyway. Cid was too busy and Cloud had left only about a week ago, same with Sora.

So there he was, alone in the Postern and bored out of his mind. He's been spending all of his time in the Study. Aerith had made up a make shift bed in the Study and gave him a map (like he really needed it) of the lay out of the lower area of the study. Aerith and Yuffie came down a couple hours ago to make sure he was alright.

He sighed again, and continued to watch the sky. The sun was setting and was casting a warm orange color over everything.

Putting his arms underneath his head as a pillow, and got into a somewhat comfortable position, and fell asleep.

He awoke a few hours later to a rather odd noise. It was a low, muffled buzzing noise. It sounded like a half dead bee being smothered by a pillow…..he felt very proud of his simile.

When the noise stopped, Leon made no attempt at moving or opening an eye. He laid still and listened to the soft click of boots come towards him.

They stopped next to him and he received a soft nudge in the side from the boot. He mumbled something as he tried desperately to sound like he was still asleep.

There was a soft creak of leather as the person crouched down. "I am not like your gullible friends, you can stop pretending to sleep now." The voice was devoid of any emotion. Much like his used to be. Leon slowly opened his eyes only to find a pair of golden eyes staring intently at him. He mans oddly colored blue hair was pushed behind his pointed ears, and an X scar crossed over the bridge of his nose.

Leon raised a questioning brow. "I am Saïx. You must be the Gunblader." Leon sat up rather fast and found himself slightly dizzy. He took in account that it was well after 11 o clock., the full moon cast a bright light over the two and the area in which they were.

"What do you want?" Leon asked. His old demeanor coming back incase this man was some sort of threat. Saix contemplated the decision of telling Leon or not.

He noticed that there were a lot of similarities between him and this leather clad person. The icy stare, much like his used to be, yet not as effective, the emotionless tone of voice, the pale, hollow look in his eyes, the seemingly likening of leather.

"You're with the Organization aren't you." Leon stated. Saïx's inner monologue was broke (yet another similarity Leon noticed) and nods.

"Yes, but we are not much of an Organization anymore."

"What do you want?" He repeated.

"Just a chat." Saïx smirked.

He raised his brow again. "Why? I have nothing you want."

"No, no you don't, But my Superior told me to come. Told me to get to know myself." Seeing the utter confusion in Leon's eyes, Saïx continued. "The Organization is no more.

We are a group of four and a renegade who is not operating in our best interests."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care."

Ignoring Leon completely, Saïx continued. "That day, when the Key Bearer returned to this town. I saw you. I was one of the six on the ledge."

"Congrats." Leon said standing up and stretching.

Saïx gave a low chuckle that sounded almost monotone. "Did you sleep well?

"Just get on with it, what do you want?"

Saïx stood up from his crouching position. "Seeing you that day, it brought back memories of my past. Like Roxas, Sora's nobody, I should not be able to remember anything, but I do. I remember how I came to be, and why."

"So" Leon turned away from him and watched the moon.

"So, you do like the moon. I always wondered…." Saïx's voice drifted off.

Leon ignored the blue haired man.

"Why did you change your name?" Saïx asked. He knew he was acting so unlike himself but he needed to know more about this man.

"Because, I couldn't face my past, I hoped that by changing my name I could leave it all behind, maybe even forget that it ever happened. But it never did." Leon crossed his arms in front of his chest. Why the hell was he telling this person these things?

"So you do remember your life before Hollow Bastion. The total destruction of your world. The fact that it was so over flown with the Heartless that there was no hope of it ever returning." Leon nodded. "Well, I refuse to call you but that name, Squall. You need to stop living in the past just like your other friend. Listen. Do you remember the real reason why you are alive and not your friends?"

"No, I don't, I just remember waking up here. In Hollow Bastion." Squall said

"Do you wish to know?" Saïx asked.

"Yes….I suppose I do." Squall turned to face the man. "What do you know?"

"I know how I came to be. That day that the Heartless took over your world, you fought alongside your friends to try and save it. Irvine and Selphie went down first. Selphie is still alive, but she doesn't remember anything. She never will. Quistis followed soon afterwards." Squall listened to Saïx, tears began to build up in his eyes but he refused to give in. He hadn't thought about that day in so long. "Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin went down. They are also alive, but again they remember nothing and again they never will. You and Rinoa were the lasts ones weren't you?"

"Yes, I remember, I was getting tired because Seifer, Irvine, and I were of the first fighting so I had been fighting much longer than Rinoa had. But we continued….but the last thing I remember was--" Squall broke off. His gray-blue eyes widened in shock.

Saïx nodded and continued were he had left off. "Yes, you fell. You were taken over by the Heartless and inevitably turned into a Nobody."

"But, I'm still here!" Squall protested.

"You are forgetting about Rinoa. She was in fact a sorceress, she saw you go down and her powers took over because of her sorrow. She was able to bring you back. She sent you to Traverse Town, the closest world, in order to save you. She died in the process." Saïx watched the unguarded emotions flicker in Squall's eyes.

"H-how do you know this?" Squall asked.

Saix frowned, and turned towards the moon. "Its beautiful isn't it. It was a full moon the day your world was taken wasn't it?" Saïx sighed. "Squall, I am your Nobody."

Squall, if possible, was showing more emotions than humanly possible. There was shock, sadness, sorrow, pain, almost every emotions in one way or another.

"I will die. My superior knows that there is no way we can win now. Axel is renegade and helping the enemy. Luxord and Xigbar have no idea what is going on, so they are really just to stall Sora and his friends, soon I will die." Saix again turned back to the moon, finding it ironic that his life began during a full moon and also end.

"What will happen?" Squall questioned.

"Nothing will happen to you. Most Nobodies that die return to darkness, I believe that is my fate."

" Liberi Fatalli" The gunblader recited.

"What?" The Nobody questioned. He did not remember ever hearing that.

Squall gave a sad smile that turned into a frown. "It means 'Fated Children' my Matron at the orphanage would tell us that all the time. You obviously believe in fate. So I suppose that it is true." Squall turned to the moon obsessed Nobody. "I'm glad that I met you Saïx, you look nothing like me though."

Saïx chuckled, for once he thought he could feel happy. "Not all Nobodies have to look like the originals."

Squall held out his hand to Saïx. "I hope the darkness isn't as bad as it sounds."

Saïx took Squall's hand into a firm shake "Rinoa sacrificed her life for you, don't let her down." Saix pulled Squall and trapped him in a sudden kiss.

Saix wrapped his arms around Squall's waist, only slightly deepening the kiss, as if trying to make sure Squall was still there, still real. It wasn't entirely one-sided but Squall was still shocked.

The Lunar Diviner pulled away to look into the storm of Squall's eyes. "It felt right. I cannot love, but you do. That proves that I could in a way.." Saix stepped away and opened a portal. "We will never meet again, but we will never forget each other." He smirked and disappeared into the portal.

Squall stared at the spot Saïx had disappeared from for a long while. He still didn't quite understand what just happened. And it didn't make much sense that he had a Nobody. He was beyond confused as to why Saïx had kissed him and as to why he returned it. Maybe it was it felt needy, or maybe because it was another person who understood what had happened to him so well. Still, the thought that Saïx was technically him and they had kissed was strange; Squall decided not to dwell on it too much.

"Thank you Rinoa….I miss you, but I will not stay in the past like Cloud. Rinoa I love you." Squall said to the moon. It seemed to be the only thing left to talk to. A pure white feather floated down as if to answer Squall.

As fate would have it. Saix returned to darkness that night, his precious moon had betrayed him, but he was able to learn of his real self. Even though he couldn't live himself, at least he was able to save his other half. As Saïx asked the moon who had betrayed him, a single white feather past the window. Fate can be cruel.

XXXXXXXX

A/N-- ok just to get one thing straight. I _HATE_ Rinoa. I usually attempt FFVIII fanfics, but at least I try. I have had this theory for a while now of Saïx being Squall's Nobody, or worse yet Saïx being Squall and Seifer's love child…..its sad I know.


End file.
